Awkward
by cloudluvsme13
Summary: When Noel and Serah were discouraged, it wasn't Etro that pushed them foward. It was Lilac Silk's antics that pushed their drives. I guess it's OcxNoel, or even NoelxSerah... No real order. Just drabbles 'n' junk.
1. Chapter 1

Noel and Serah watched Lilac closely, frowning.

She was too quiet for their comfort.

The silverette was simply following them around. She hadn't blown anything up, or accidentally stabbed anyone, or even screamed and ran away from any bugs like she usually did. She was simply pouting and walking, with her large grey eyes glued to the ground. This was very much out character for Lilac.

"Is… Is she sick?" Noel whispered to Serah.

"I… think she's sad?" Serah answered softly, wincing when Lilac stopped and turned around to look at them both.

"Is everything alright, Lilac?" Noel asked in a worried tone, stepping forward and placing a hand on her small shoulder. Lilac looked down tearfully.

"We're here for you, Lilac." Serah placed her hand on her other shoulder and smiled encouragingly.

Lilac slowly looked up, looking uncharacteristically innocent.

"Noel, can I have a hug?" she said sweetly, holding open her arms and batting her eyelashes. Noel raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I guess don't see why not?" he said, wrapping his arms around Lilac. Serah cooed softly.

"That's cute!" she said, smiling widely and clapping her hands.

Lilac smiled wickedly against Noel's shoulder. She pulled her face back, smiled at Noel's confused expression, and licked the entire left side of Noel's face. Then she slipped through his arms and cackled loudly while he furiously wiped the moisture away.

Serah stifled a laugh and turned around, covering her face.

Lilac smiled and put her hands on her hips, back to her normal happy disposition.

"Alright, I feel better. Let's get the hell out of here. I've always hated Oerba." she said as if she hadn't just pulled her stunt. Noel sighed, annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

"What the hell is wrong with that girl?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I- Lilac, it's been an hour! Can you get off?" Serah panted, her face flushed and sweaty with exhaustion. Lilac mewled sadly, wrapping her arms around Serah's shoulders.

"Lilac, get off of Serah."

"But I hurt my ankle…"

"Can't you heal it? I can't possibly carry you anymore."

"But if you don't carry me, then I'll have to _walk. _And do you _really _want that, my little Giraffe?" she said, patting her friend's head with a smile. Noel rolled his eyes at the bickering girls.

"No. You know what? I'm _done."_

_Serah stopped to catch her breath._

_She stood up straight, causing Lilac to fall off of her back and to the ground. Her eyes watered momentarily from the impact, but she quickly got over it._

"_Hey! You're my giraffe!" she said, rolling over and shaking her fist. Serah face-palmed._

"_You know, you become less cute when you do that kind of thing." she said, turning away from the silverette and continuing to walk through Yaschas Massif. Lilac crossed her arms and pouted._

"_Goddammit, I'm not moving on my own! How do you feel knowing you abandoned an innocent little woman-child?" She called after her. Noel sighed, bent over, and threw Lilac over his shoulder._

"_Hey!"_

"_I'm not dealing with your stupidity right now, Lilac. I don't want to waste any more time because of you." he said as he followed after Serah. Lilac pouted again, resting her elbow on Noel's lower back, and her head in her hand._

"_Can you at least move your hand off of my ass?"_

"_Not without you potentially further damaging your brain."_

"…_That's not funny, Noel."_

"_I was being serious."_


	3. Chapter 3

"We're missing something." Serah said, narrowing her green eyes in a vain attempt to remember. Noel bit his full bottom lip while he narrowed his own eyes in thought.

"Mog, you remember?" he asked, looking up at his floating companion.

"Umm… Not sure. Sorry, Kupo!" Mog said, hanging his head low.

"Is… is it important? It can't be that important if we can't remember it, right?" Serah finally declared after a short silence. Noel shrugged.

"I guess so- Oh damn, we're missing Lilac!" he exclaimed, eyes widening. The other two loudly gasped in unison.

"How did we forget?" Serah squealed, green eyes widening.

"Oops."

"I guess we should look for her." Noel said, turning around on his heel.

Serah followed, and Mog trailed happily behind the two.

It didn't take long to find the missing girl, poking at gremlin she had somehow befriended and jotting down something on a notepad that she never had before. Her silver hair blocked her face, so that when Noel cleared his throat, she shocked them with a black mustache and monocle.

"Intriguing specimen, don't you believe so? I've named the lovely creature 'Penguin'. Quite adorable." Lilac said, stroking the large mustache with her slender fingers. Noel covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Mog giggled, and Serah rubbed her temples. She reached over and grabbed Lilac's hand.

"Hey, my monocle!" Lilac cried as she was dragged out of her bushes.

"For goodness-sake, Lilac! We're tying to save _humanity _and you're acting like _this?" _

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! (^^) (^^)**_


	4. Chapter 4

"... How old are you Noel?" Snow asked awkwardly, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side.

"You think that flan is edible, Mog?" Lilac whispered.

"... No, Kupo."

"Eighteen." Noel responded. Snow raised a brow.

"Huh. Younger than me."

"Well..." Noel shrugged. Snow turned to Lilac.

"Haven't seen you in a while. While we're on the subject of age, how old are _you_?" he asked. Lilac pouted.

"Old."

"How old? I've been wondering that, too." Serah stated, suddenly into the conversation. Lilac laughed slowly.

"Uh... Well, when I was young, my hair was red. Like, scarlet. Now it's silver." she said, feeling her face heat up when she got strange looks.

"... Oh wow." Serah said, blinking slowly.

"Wait, here's a better example; I was just turning the age I look _now_ when Hope and his gang discovered those ruins." Lilac said, smiling crookedly. Snow's eyes widened slightly at her.

"I thought old people were supposed to be wise?" Serah asked, snorting.

"She's the exact opposite of wise." Noel said.

"You shut your mouth."

* * *

_**A/N: Lilac is old. =w=**_


End file.
